The Devils Mafia
by ImaginationSation
Summary: The biggest and most dangerous gang in New York has gained a new leader, along the way, new friends are made, as well as new enemies. Rated T for now.


A/N: I've incorporated the majority of the Twilight Charaters into this story so that the readers who like different Characters would maybe like this story even more. I couldn't have done this without my Awesome Beta, Natalie, who has a great imagination and is great with detail, thanks you bitch! x x x

Enjoy readers.

* * *

A black limousine pulled up in front of Harvard University. Passing students did not even glance at the car, there was nothing unusual about a limo being there.

The Driver of the very expensive car stopped it and immediately turned off the purring engine. He opened the door and stepped outside, the sun beamed down on his all black suit causing several beads of sweat to form under his hat. He plastered on a wonderful smile, one he had perfected over the years. He walked over to one of the passenger doors, awaiting the arrival of his passenger.

"Good afternoon, Miss Ford." He said politely to the young girl walking towards him.

Miss Ford laughed, she pulled on the hem or her grey suit jacket, making sure everything was in place. "Please, Andrew, stop being formal, you have never called me Miss Ford and I don't expect you to start now."

"Sorry, Natalie." Andrew bowed his head and opened the passenger door. "Its good to see you again."

"Its good to see you too." She smiled brightly at her old friend, pulling her long black hair to one side and entered the car. Andrew had been the family driver since before Natalie was born, he had always been loyal to the family, Andrew had lost contact with the majority of his family many years ago and often spent a lot of his time alone, Natalies Father, Sans, had taken it upon himself to invite Andrew to Christmas, Thanksgiving and the many other occasions that a family celebrate together. It was safe to say that Natalie was glad to see Andrew.

As she got into the dark padded limo she was bombarded with "Hello's." By two familiar voices. One belonging to Carlisle Cullen, an old family friend who Natalie had always thought of as a second father of sorts. He was a handsome, middle aged man. Pale, perfect skin that seemed to make him look younger rather than older, his Honey coloured hair complementing his skin tone perfectly and never seemed to have even one hair out of place. And not to forget that he was the most compassionate person that anyone would ever meet.

The other person greeting her, was her maid, Rosalie.

Rosalie was the family maid, back in her parents' house, or she had been until Natalie had enrolled at Harvard, it was then that her Father decided that it would be best if Natalie had her own maid with her, between studying and trying to keep up a social life, Natalie would have no time to clean, and Sans would not have any daughter of his living in a dirty house.

Natalie smiled at the both of them, she attempted to hide the confusion she was feeling, but it was a fighting battle that she was slowly loosing. "Afternoon, Carlisle, Rosalie." She said as she nodded her head in a respectful manner.

Rosalie raised her Martini glass up and nodded her head before taking a giant swig of her drink. It was very rarely that Rosalie was seen without a drink in her hand, if ever. Rosalie was in no way an alcoholic, but she did enjoy her drink.

Carlisle leaned over and placed a fatherly kiss on Natalie's cheek, she smiled and reached over giving him a hug in return. "It's so good to see you." He said as he leaned back into his chair again.

"You too, Carlisle. How has everything been back home?" Carlisle clasped his hands and visibly slumped slightly in his chair at this question.

"Quiet." He answered with a sigh. He looked out the window and watched scenery quickly pass by.

They had now left the grounds of Harvard University and were on their way to a local airport, from there they would get on a private jet too New York.

"How has my Mother been?" Natalie asked, a hint of shame could be heard in her question. She really hadn't had much time to phone or Email anyone.

Carlisle smiled sadly in understanding. "Well since she has had so much time on her hands, she has taken up a new hobbie. Gardening." Carlisle let out a small chuckle and shook his head as he said this. "That Esme certainly is something."

"What about Seth? Did she fire him?" Asked Natalie as she sat on the edge of her seat, she leaned over and started to fix herself a drink from the mini-bar.

"No, he's... how can I put this?...Let's say her gardening teacher." Carlisle and Rosalie both started laughing at this.

Natalie sat back with a scotch, a frown marring her normally pretty face. "You don't think something's going on. Do you?" Natalie asked as she took a sip of her drink. She looked from Carlisle and Rosalie who were still laughing, "I mean," Natalie carried on. "if so then don't you think it's a bit soon."

The laughter stopped and the limo was suddenly eerily quiet, Carlisle cleared his throat attempting to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Esme wouldn't move on that fast." He said reassuringly. "Plus, that boy seriously needs to come out of the closet."

The Three of them burst into laughter, careful not to spill their drinks.

After the laughter stopped Carlisle spoke again, "Seriously, though. Your Mother has been lonely ever since your Father passed. You leaving for Harvard didn't help her all that much either"

Natalie sighed and closed her eyes, she leaned back and rested her head on the head rest. She knew exactly where this conversation was going. "Carlisle, I need to have my own life, I need to follow my own path." She was ready to continue this argument, but she knew that there was no point, when it came to Carlisle he was always right. You just didn't argue with Carlisle.

"Listen," Said Carlisle, breaking the silence. "your Mother hasn't moved on, And I think you should know that she hasn't, Natalie." Carlisle sighed and rubbed his face, "She's just lonely and she feels that her family are abandoning her in her time of need."

"Oh, come on!" Natalie complained throwing her hands up in the air, a very childish motion.

"You Father only passed away a month ago, it's to be expected, don't you think?"

Natalie looked out the window. Carlisle always spoke rationally and with perfect sense and reasoning, he had always shown her the right path when she seemed to stray. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I think that you should come back home, University can wait until your Mother is back on track and can't cope without you being there for her."

Natalie thought about this for a while but for some reason it just didn't make sense, she knew that her Mother was an independent person , a strong willed person. So why did She need to be home to be there for her? Her mother had never needed her before, and she had seemed fine when Natalie had left.

"I don't think so, Carlisle. I only have a year left, I really don't think that my Mother needs me to be there for her." She said in a stern tone.

Rosalie butted in on the conversation, "Listen, will you stop being a selfish little bitch and help your Mother!"

Natalie gasped, she couldn't believe that she was hearing such foul and harsh words coming from her maid's mouth, even worse was that they were directed at her "How dare you speak to me like that, and in that tone of voice! Do you want to keep your job?" Natalie asked arrogantly, a hint of a smug smile on her face.

Rosalie snorted as she took another drink of her dry martini, "I wasn't your fucking maid in the first place you dizzy bitch."

Carlisle scolded Rosalie, "Shut up!" He said.

"What did you say?" Natalie was shocked and confused by Rosalie's sudden outburst.

"I said," Rosalie shouted in a snarling tone, "I was never your maid, your Father hired me as your bodyguard! So I suggest you start being a little nicer to me, that is if you want to stay the fuck alive!"

Rosalie had finished her drink and had decided that she had enough of Natalie's attitude. She helped herself to another drink, Gin and Tonic.

"Rosalie, I thought we agreed that she was not to be told until we were on the plane." Carlisle tried to show anger in his tone but no matter what it always came out in a pleasant manner.

"She was pissing me off, she deserves to know. Haven't you heard the saying, 'The sooner the better.'"

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked, her anger was slowly rising, she did not like being kept in the dark, especially about something like this.

"Well I suppose I better explain then." Carlisle said, he leaned forward in his seat and took Natalie's hands within his own. "Your father in fact did own several bars, but that wasn't the only place he was getting money from. You've heard of 'The Devils Mafia', right?" Natalie nodded her head. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was heading. She just didn't know if she really wanted to hear what was being said. "Well, your Father, Sans, owned 'The Devils' Mafia' and that was where he was getting the majority of his money from."

Natalie sat in silence, she was shocked and slightly upset, yet she had no idea how to process the information that she just been told.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Do you think that it is worth carrying on? And did you like how I potrayed the Characters?

Thank you for Reading and I hope you express your thoughts in a wonderful or nasty review, lol


End file.
